1. Field of the Invention
Illustrative embodiments of the present invention relate to a bookbinding system that automatically performs post processing, such as ring-binding and folding, on sheet-type recording media (hereinafter, “sheet”) to bind a book in connection with an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, or a digital multi-functional peripheral having two or more of the foregoing capabilities, a method of controlling bookbinding in the book binding system, and a recording medium storing bookbinding program codes that cause an information processing apparatus to execute the method of controlling bookbinding.
2. Description of the Background
There are systems proposed in which a post-processing apparatus or a bookbinding apparatus is connected to an image forming apparatus.
In one conventional technique like that described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-128385, a sheet processing apparatus is integrally or separately provided with the image forming apparatus. The sheet processing apparatus includes a punching unit that punches sheets sent from the image forming apparatus according to a plurality of punch types, such as two-hole punching and three-hole punching. The sheet processing apparatus also includes a display unit that displays executable punch types and, when executing one of the executable punch types, changes display contents depending on the executed punch type. Thus, a plurality of different punch types can be selected, improving convenience for users.
In another conventional technique like that described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-054154, a post-processing apparatus includes a stapling device that receives a plurality of transfer sheets from the image forming apparatus, stacks the transfer sheets on a staple tray, and staples the transfer sheets stacked on the staple tray. A stapler cartridge is detachably mountable in the stapling device and holds staples of a certain size. Depending on the number or thickness of transfer sheets to be stapled, staples of an optimum size are installed in the stapler cartridge and the stapler cartridge is then mounted in the stapling device to perform stapling. Such a configuration allows stapling of sheets with excellent finishing without complicating the apparatus configuration, upsizing due to an increased number of components, and cost increase.
Still another conventional technique like that described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-117383 is proposed in which a sheet post-processing apparatus performs a plurality of types of folding, such as Z-shape folding, two folding, four folding, and double-door folding, on a sheet conveyed from the previous stage and output the folded sheet to the subsequent stage.
Recently, much interest has been focused on a sheet processing system in which several different types of apparatuses, such as a ring-binding apparatus, a punching apparatus, and a stapling apparatus, are linearly (serially) connected to the image forming apparatus. The sheet processing system forms images on a plurality of sheets, performs a plurality of types of processing, such as bookbinding, punching, and stapling on the sheets, and outputs the processed sheets or sheet bundle. For example, in such an image forming system, after a folding apparatus folds sheets, a ring binding apparatus punches the folded sheets and binds the punched sheets with a ring. There is much demand from users to increase the number of folding types and enhance folding productivity. However, the availability of bookbinding to be subsequently performed may vary depending on the type of folding previously performed on the sheets.
It may be difficult for a user to recognize whether or not bookbinding is possible for a given type of folding, thus requiring the user to previously find the relation between bookbinding and folding type by referring to documentation of some sort, e.g., a user's guide. Consequently, for example, when the sheets are folded and bound with a ring, the open side of the sheets may be falsely punched and bound with the ring(s). In such a case, the user needs to redo the bookbinding process from the beginning starting with the printing, thus reducing work efficiency and wasting printed sheets.
Thus, in the above-described image forming system, when folding is performed in response to a request from a user, the subsequently executable bookbinding type is limited depending on the folding type. However, the user has no simple way to recognize the contours of such a limitation, and thus there is much demand for a more convenient, user-friendly system.